Green Mile
by xxInPiecesxx
Summary: Aber ich bitte euch nicht um Verzeihung. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Vermutlich konnte es nie anders kommen. Wer weiß denn heute noch, wann ich die Kontrolle verloren habe? Schweig, wenn du kannst.
1. Watchin the sunset

1Green Mile

Prolog: Watching the sunset

_Hana summte leise vor sich hin, während sie sich ihren Weg durch die kalten Gänge der unteren Labors suchte, vielleicht aus Langeweile, wahrscheinlicher aus Nervosität. Das war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, denn Hana war kein Mensch der summte. Und doch. Ebenso wenig war sie ein Mensch der nervös wurde. Nur… war das so verwunderlich? Es gefiel ihr nicht hier unten zu sein, ganz und gar nicht. Nichts was hier unten geschah hatte nach oben zu gelangen, nichts was hier unten geschah gehörte nach oben. Ein Grund mehr nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Endlich fand sie sich in dem Gang wieder, der sie zu dem Aufzug, und damit zur Außenwelt zurückbringen sollte, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Nein, das hier war kein Ort für eine Turk. Diese Labors brachten einem Turk kein Glück. Sie brachten ganz einfach kein Glück, dieser Ort brachte einem Mädchen… kein Glück._

„_Immer noch da, meine Teuerste? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen die Tür schließen, wenn Sie gehen, Sie dummes Mädchen?"_

**Nein, dieser Ort brachte kein Glück…**

Da war diese Stimme….

Warum war all das so verdammt lange her?

Was war bloß passiert? Wem war all das passiert?

Da war so viel Schmerz… So viel Glück… Wer sollte das auseinander halten können? All diese Gefühle…. Tausende explodierende Sonnen. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Wie hatte es all das je ertragen können? All dieses… Leben.


	2. Deep within

1Kapitel 1: Deep within

Manchmal endet das Leben in einer Sackgasse. Manchmal hat man alles, und auf einen Schlag besteht alles nur noch aus Trümmern. Manchmal kommt das Ende ganz plötzlich, und manchmal… Gibt es einfach keine Worte mehr. Weil es nichts mehr aufzuklären gibt. Weil die Wahrheit viel zu oft nur ein schwindender Schatten ist, der sich mit Worten niemals fassen ließe. Was gibt es noch zu sagen, wenn die Angst dich stumm gemacht hat? Wie sollst du den Ausweg erkennen, wenn der Schmerz dich viel zu blind gemacht hat...? Wenn das Leben eine Einwegstrasse ist, sollte man… Nein. Dann gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Nichts.

Bei so manch einem Abschied gibt es kein Alibi. Ich wollte nie, dass es so kommt, Jungs, im Ernst. Aber ich bitte euch nicht um Verzeihung. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Vermutlich konnte es nie anders kommen. Wer weiß denn heute noch, wann ich die Kontrolle verloren habe? Schweig, wenn du kannst.

Der Moment des Aufwachens - vielleicht waren es auch Stunden, das kann ich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen- gehörte zu den schmerzhaftesten Dingen, die ich je erlebt hatte. Zu den schmerzhaftesten Dingen an die ich mich in diesem Moment erinnern konnte, was die Möglichkeiten gleich um einiges einschränkte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre mein Kopf mit Watte gefüllt, und irgendein Trottel sei auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, die Watte mit Glasscherben zu versetzen. Trotzdem biss ich die Zähne zusammen und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Auf einen Schlag hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis mich zu übergeben und schloss sie wieder.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein… Ich hatte einen totalen Blackout. Eigentlich wusste ich noch nicht mal wo ich war. Was für ein Tag war heute? Was war passiert? Langsam gefiel mir diese Sache immer weniger. Egal in welche Richtung ich dachte… Ich stieß auf nichts. Reno würde sich totlachen. Moment. Was war das? Reno… Wer war das? Wo… kam dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit her? Ich kannte diesen Kerl doch gar nicht, zumindest nicht annähernd so gut wie… Wie… Wen?

Es war zum wahnsinnig werden! Am Besten dachte ich vorerst gar nicht mehr darüber nach.

Erst nach einer Weile wagte ich es einen neuen Versuch zu machen, und dieses Mal ließ ich meine Augen auch offen. Mir war total elend zu mute, ich fühlte mich wie frisch durch die Mangel gedreht.

Aber das war okay. Es fühlte sich zumindest vertraut an. Wie ein alter Kindheitsfreund, der einmal zu viel hinter meinem Rücken getratscht hatte… Aber diesen Freund schien ich einfach nicht los zu werden.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wo ich mich befand. Mit dieser Umgebung schaffte ich es einen einwandfreien Querverweis zu schaffen. Ich war im Schlafenden Wald, ganz einfach. So viel war mir klar. Wer kam auf so einen merkwürdigen Namen? Und viel wichtiger: Wie kam ich hierher?

Da wurde es allerdings schon kritischer und ich vertrieb die Fragen erneut.

Das war etwas womit ich mich später befassen konnte. Irgendwann. Wenn… was? Wenn ich zu hause war? Meine Güte, nicht mal wo das war wusste ich!

„Immer noch da?"

Es waren nur drei Worte. Vielleicht lag es an meiner Verwirrung. Ja, das muss es gewesen sein. Welchen anderen Grund konnte es dafür geben, dass die Welt vor meinen Augen ganz plötzlich zu flimmern anfangen wollte? Auf ziemlich verquere Weise hatte ich ein deja vu- Gefühl. Obwohl sich alles in mir anspannte, reagierte mein Körper in keinster Weise. Nach wie vor lag ich wie betäubt auf dem kalten Erdboden und schaffte es nur sehr zögerlich mich aufzusetzen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde es mir den Schädel spalten und mir traten Tränen in die Augen, aber ich ignorierte das. Das Auftreten des jungen Mannes, der mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen hatte, nahm ich genauso zur Kenntnis, wie das erneute Gefühl des _Wiedererkennens_, aber das war es auch. Es kümmerte mich nicht. Er hatte ja nichts mit mir zu tun, oder? Richtig.

Auf den ersten Blick machte der Dunkelhaarige einen fast hinfälligen Eindruck. Seine Hautfarbe war nicht mehr nur nicht gesund, nein, ich konnte keinen Hauch Farbe auf seinen schneeweißen Wangen erkennen, umso erschreckender im krassen Kontrast zu dem stechenden Rot seines Umhangs, und dem makellosen, lichtschluckenden Schwarz seiner Haare. „Was tust du hier?"

Einen Moment lang kam mir dieser kurze Satz fast feindselig vor, das Gesicht des Fremden verzog sich keine Sekunde um mir eine Gefühlsregung zu entblößen, seine Augen waren zwei blutrote Spiegel, keine Chance darin zu lesen. Und dann… unmöglich festzustellen woran es lag, _wusste_ ich, dass es nicht so war. Ich wusste einfach, dass dieser Mann, der derart plötzlich und lautlos aufgetaucht war, mir nicht feindlich gesinnt war. Er war _gut_, und was noch viel offensichtlicher war: Er war vorsichtig. Aber das war in Ordnung. Vermutlich hätte ich es nicht anders gemacht, wenn… wenn… Das hier ein Auftrag gewesen wäre. Ein Auftrag? Von… wem? Was? Wofür?

Vor lauter Fragen schwirrte mir der Kopf. Also wieder auf reset, fragen beiseite, Moment… langsam angehen… Besser. Der Fremde wartete ohne den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von mir abzuwenden. An seiner Hüfte erspähte ich etwas, das verdächtig nach dem Halfter für irgendeine mittlere MP aussah. Worauf genau wartete er eigentlich? Achso, ja, er hatte eine Frage gestellt, verdammt. Einen Augenblick lang suchte ich händeringend nach der Frage, nur um daraufhin feststellen zu müssen, dass mein Gehirn sich wieder soweit verabschiedet hatte, dass es mir schon Schwierigkeiten bereitete die Antwort zu artikulieren. Ich atmete tief durch. Ruhig… „Nichts."

Er schwieg. Mist. Falsche Antwort. Neuer Versuch. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht." War das wirklich meine Stimme? So leise, so rau, so erschöpft? Kaum zu fassen… „Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie ich hier her gekommen bin." Obwohl mir irgendetwas zugeflüstert hatte, dass das eine weitaus kargere Begründung war, kam Bewegung in ihn und er kam einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu. Soweit so gut. … Oder auch nicht, das musste ich noch feststellen. Ich erstarrte, als er noch die restliche Entfernung überbrückte und sich neben mich kniete. „Du bist verletzt. Was ist passiert?"

Alles was er von mir als Antwort bekam war ein hilfloses Kopfschütteln, aber er verstand. Und dann erstarrte auch er und hob ein wenig überrascht den Blick.

Die Nacht brach herein, mit dem Gewicht eines mittleren Kleinlasters.

_Tseng richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war kalt und völlig emotionslos, als er die Waffe auf mich richtete. Ich konnte nicht einmal sehen ob er noch atmete, er war einfach regungslos, ein Musterbild stummer, ruhiger Beharrlichkeit, stumpfer Gewalt und sowohl kalter Despotie als auch beinahe sanfter, hingebungsvoller Solidarität. In diesem Moment schien er tatsächlich einfach alles zu sein, das unausweichliche Ende von etwas Unendlichem, als hätte ich immer gewusst, dass ich eines Tages hier stehen würde, verdreckt und abgerissen, betäubt und in Lebensgefahr.(-Niemals hätte ich es gewagt zu bezweifeln, dass Tseng, dieser zierliche, ausdruckslose Zyniker, eine größere Gefahr war, als jedes Raubtier und jede Waffe mit der man mich bedrohen könnte, und ich begann gerade erst wieder zu verstehen wieso.) Und in gewisser Hinsicht hatte ich es gewusst, hatte gewusst, dass ich mit einem Blick in diese kalten, trotz der Farbe unnatürlich düsteren Augen sterben würde, die gleichzeitig fast wie schwache Barrieren wirkten, die erzitterten, unter dem Ansturm nur mühsam unterdrückter Emotionen, die sich Bahn brechen wollten. –Nur dass das nichts daran änderte, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte was er zurückhielt. Oder war da doch nichts? Irrte ich mich? Bei einem erneuten Blick in seine Augen schienen sie wieder die kalten Spiegel zu sein, die sie darstellen sollten. Seelenspiegel, in der Tat, bloß hatte ich mehr das Gefühl mich selbst darin zu sehen, ein seltsam surreales Gefühl._

Tausend Jahre später öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und blinzelte, diesmal ganz ohne mein Zutun. Das übernahm schon das Mädchen dem dieser Körper gehörte. Noch immer war alles verschwommen, und ich schien wieder auf dem Rücken zu liegen, aber diesmal lag ich ungleich bequemer. Die kurze Sequenz mit dem blassen Mann im roten Umhang kam mir vor wie ein irritierender Traum, der so gar nichts mit mir zu tun hatte. Aber das war okay, das war völlig in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Ich war nicht hier, also wen interessierte schon was ein Traum war, und was tatsächlich zu dieser abstrakten Realität gehörte?

Es war… okay.

Ich schreckte auf und saß von einem Moment auf den nächsten kerzengerade da, als ich bemerkte, dass ich dabei war wieder weg zu gleiten, und mein Kopf strafte das mit einem dröhnenden Stich, der mich fast wieder ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht allein war, und dass das schmerzhafte Vibrieren nicht nur Einbildung war.

„Guten Morgen, Hana. Schön dich zu sehen." Mein Kopf ruckte herum und ich zuckte erneut zusammen.

Irgendwie konnte ich nicht anders als mich ein wenig verarscht zu fühlen. Was war überhaupt los? Ich wusste nicht wer ich war, wo ich war, welches Datum wir hatten oder wer der steife junge Mann war, der mich gerade angesprochen hatte (Wäre er nicht der einzige gewesen, der sich im _Raum_ befand- der, wie mir gerade aufging nicht wirklich ein Raum war, sondern der hintere Teil eines Helikopters- dann hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass er mit mir gesprochen hatte, denn im nächsten Moment saß er schon wieder wie zu Stein erstarrt da.) aber mir war durchaus klar, dass ich das hätte wissen müssen, und mir war auch klar, dass irgendetwas an seinem schlichten, knitterfreien Anzug mir absolut nicht passte.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er genau wie der Typ Buchhalter, der in seinen Papierkram verliebt war, und davon überzeugt, dass er mit einer Zeile die ganze Welt verändern konnte, streng nach dem Motto _verba volent, scripta manent _aber andererseits strafte ein Blick in seine Augen diesen Eindruck Lügen. Ich hatte ja noch keine Ahnung wie recht ich hatte...


	3. Falling apart

1Kapitel 2: Falling apart

Hatte ich echt gedacht es könnte noch schlimmer kommen? Vermutlich nicht. _Hoffentlich_ nicht. Irgendjemand hatte oft zu mir gesagt, dass man einer Erleuchtung nur so weit trauen durfte, wie man ohne sie sah. Wie wahr… So verdammt wahr. Verboten wahr.

Aber was machte es dann so schrecklich schwer sich daran zu halten? Vermutlich war es mit den Meisten wahren Dingen so, deshalb war das Verbotene auch immer das Angenehmste. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach- bei _Director Tseng_ war ich mir dies betreffend nicht wirklich sicher. Kundtun würde ich ihm meine Meinung jedenfalls nicht, nicht um alles Geld der Welt. Nicht mal jetzt, wo ich ihm näher war als ich noch vor einer Viertelstunde zu fürchten gewagt hatte und mich schwer gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Vor etwa einer Viertelstunde war mir nämlich abrupt so schwindelig geworden, dass ich mich nicht mehr allein in einer aufrecht sitzenden Position halten konnte, und da _der Director_ wie er sich ausdrückte _noch nicht zu der Überzeugung gelangt war_, dass ich das war, was er als eine _oppositionelle Instanz_ bezeichnete, was auch immer das darstellen sollte, hatte er es offenbar für ungefährlich erklärt sich mir zu nähern.

Nun, ob ich _ihn_ für ungefährlich erklärt hatte, schien nicht zur Debatte zu stehen. Obwohl das auch keine Rolle spielte; hätte ich mich wieder hingelegt wäre mich sicher wieder schlecht geworden, und mit ihm als Halt hatte der Raum wenigstens aufgehört sich zu drehen.

„Also…", brach ich die Stille, die mir Kopfschmerzen bereitete- Das Geräusch der Hubschrauberrotoren hatte ich längst ausgeblendet-, „Wohin fliegen wir, Director, Sir?" Es war mir trotz allem unheimlich unangenehm mich ihm so sehr aufzudrängen. Hätte er wenigstens gezeigt, dass ich ihm auf die Nerven ging, wäre das etwas anderes gewesen, aber so…

Schreckliche Sache. Wirklich, genau das. Selbst jetzt sah er mich an, wie man vielleicht einen neuen Duschvorhang ansah, den die Freundin ungefragt ins Haus geschleppt hatte. Wie ein uninteressantes, notwendiges Übel. Diesmal konzentrierte ich mich wirklich nur auf ihn, und bemühte mich, meine Gedanken nicht abschweifen zu lassen. Ich wollte sehen, dass er es war der sprach, und dass er nicht bloß die Puppe eines Bauchredners war, gut ausgearbeitet, aber stumm, bloß eine Attrappe. Wen hätte das gewundert? Mich nicht. Und tatsächlich. Ich hatte ganz ehrlich allerhöchstens geblinzelt, und im nächsten Moment- voilà- hing seine Antwort im Raum. „Midgar Hauptquartier, daran hat sich nichts geändert." Und noch bevor ich seine Antwort auf irgendwelche mir bekannten Assoziationen hin hatte überprüfen können, veränderte sich das stumpfe Geräusch, das meine Ohren betäubte. Wir waren da.

Warum nur hatte ich das Gefühl, dass _home, sweet home_ diesmal nicht ganz das passende Stichwort war? Oh ja, der Ärger hatte gerade erst angefangen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete ich neben Tseng her, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. Einerseits hatte er eine unglaubliche Präsenz, aber andererseits konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass man in einen vermeintlich leeren Raum kam, in dem er mitten im Zimmer auf einem Stuhl saß. Vorausgesetzt er machte die Augen zu. Dieser Blick tat regelrecht weh…

„Hana." Ich schreckte auf. Zwar war seine Stimme absolut ruhig geblieben, aber ich hatte dennoch irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er mich schon mehrmals gerufen hatte. Dass er Hana schon mehrmals gerufen hatte. Ich verband einfach gar nichts mit diesem Namen, obwohl die Art wie er ihn aussprach… Er war stehen geblieben und sah mich mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. Oh, richtig, natürlich. Dass ich ihn verstanden hatte reichte nicht. Ich… sollte ihm vielleicht auch antworten. Mist. Einen scheuen Blick in seine gemeißelten aristokratischen Züge später schaffte ich es auch ein Wort heraus zu bringen. „…Ja…?- Sir?"

Beinahe hatte ich das Gefühl er würde gleich die Augen schließen und um göttlichen Beistand und Geduld flehen, aber dann schien seine Miene sogar etwas weicher zu werden.

„Wir sind da. Rufus ShinRa. Ich begleite dich."

Diesmal nickte ich gleich stumm. Niemals hätte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt hier alleine rumzulaufen. Oder mit diesem großartigen Rufus ShinRa zu sprechen, dessen Name auf sämtlichen Wänden und Fenstern im Gebäude zu stehen schien, sowie auf den Namensschildern der Dame an der Rezeption, des Putzpersonals und auf einer Plakatwand, die ich durchs Fenster gesehen hatte. Und wenn man dann noch den Ton bedachte, in dem mein Begleiter von ihm redete… Nein, so jemandem wäre ich nur ungern ohne mentale Unterstützung gegenüber getreten, und wenn es nur diese war.

Kaum zu fassen. Ich beobachtete meine Unterstützung, während sie ihren Anzug glatt strich, Haltung annahm und klopfte. Fast putzig! Zum ersten Mal sah ich fast etwas wie einen Hauch Unsicherheit bei ihm, das war in der Tat faszinierend. Vermutlich sah niemand das oft bei ihm, aber da konnte ich nicht mitreden.

Als Tseng die Tür öffnete, sah ich zuerst nicht mehr als einen kurzen, mit Teppich ausgelegten breiten Gang, und eine ebensolche Treppe, rechts und links von der Tür standen zwei Männer in dunkler Uniform, die sich nur allzu deutlich von dem maßgeschneiderten Anzug des Directors abhob, der so viel besser hierher zu passen schien. Überhaupt, kam mir das ganze völlig überzogen vor, als würde man mich zu irgend jemandem… nun ja… wichtigem führen. Unverzichtbar.

Die beiden Wachen oder was auch immer sie darstellen sollten, regten sich nicht, als wir eintraten, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte ich, wie ihre Gesichter bei Tsengs Erscheinen, versteinerten, fast gleichzeitig. Meine Güte, der musste ja ein verdammt hohes Tier sein. Oder noch schlimmer als ich gedacht hätte…. Wahrscheinlich beides. Er würdigte die Beiden keines Blickes und hielt mir in einer merkwürdig selbstverständlich wirkenden Geste die Tür auf, als wäre er ein Portier- als würde er es so oft machen, dass er es kaum noch bemerkte.

All diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren auf einen Schlag vergessen, als ich das obere Ende der kurzen Treppe erreichte- meine hinfälligen Schuhe versanken geradezu in dem weichen Flor- und wäre am liebsten gaffend stehen geblieben. Vermutlich wäre auch genau das passiert, hätte nicht alles in diesem Gebäude derart ausfallend riesige Ausmaße gehabt.

Die lang gestreckte Halle, die fast etwas von einem weiteren, nur um einiges breiteren Gang hatte, endete auf der Stirnseite in einer Fensterfront, hinter der sich inzwischen bereits samtige Dunkelheit abzeichnete. Mein Zeitgefühl schien völlig defekt zu sein, aber darum machte ich mir eigentlich eher wenig Gedanken. Einen Teil dieser Fensterfront verdeckte als dunkler Schattenriss ein gewaltiger Schreibtisch, von meinem Punkt aus von zwei milchigweißen glatten Marmorsäulen eingerahmt- erst jetzt fiel mir auf… War der Boden unter dem Läufer etwa auch reiner heller Marmor?- der den schlanken jungen Mann, der hoch aufgerichtet dahinter stand, und uns den Rücken zukehrend das Bild ergänzte fast zerbrechlich wirken ließ. Erst ein paar Schritte später bemerkte ich, warum mich das störte.

Er drehte sich um.

Zweifellos, er war jung, wahrscheinlich jünger als Tseng, und sah durch seine feinen Züge und die im letzten Licht glänzenden blonden Sonnyboy-Haare sogar noch jünger aus, und doch… Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Mit der Art wie er eben diese Sonnyboy-Haare zurückwarf. Mit dem sanften, beiläufigen Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielten.

Er stützte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch und beugte sich etwas zu uns vor. Tseng blieb abrupt stehen, und als ich es ihm gleich tun wollte, wurde ich wenig sanft, aber scheinbar möglichst unauffällig weiter geschoben.

„Soso…"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Diese Stimme passte nicht zu ihm. Nicht zu seiner Ausstrahlung, die reine Despotie war. An einem anderen Mann wäre das vielleicht sogar eher sexy als erschreckend rübergekommen, aber in Verbindung mit seiner Jugend… An einem Mann wie Tseng vielleicht. Womöglich.

„Soso… unser kleiner… Ausreisser."

Er hob den Blick und richtete sich wieder auf, meine Augen trafen auf seine, unsere Blicke verfingen sich wie zwei Enterhaken, einen Moment spürte ich sogar die Spannung, die abrupt anstieg. Wegen diesem Blau. Diesem Blau. Diesem Grau. Diesem Eis. Diesem Blau. Mein letzter Gedanke bevor diese Welt Risse bekam, war dieses Blau.

Gott… Götter… Gottverdammt. Gottverdammt war das blau. Und kalt. Wer mit ihm zusammenarbeitete musste sich jeden Abend mit einem Föhn auftauen lassen. Kam der von Reno? Egal, wer war das schon… Sie waren einfach so verdammt… blau.


	4. Going down

1Kapitel 4: Nuda Veritas

Als die Beiden in verschiedene Richtungen verschwunden waren, wandte sich Tseng wieder mir zu, eine Aufmerksamkeit auf die ich hätte verzichten mögen. „Glaubst du, dass du gehen kannst? Wir sollten weiter. Die ganze Sache ging recht schnell, uns kommen nicht oft Turks abhanden, und daher habe ich mir dreister Weise noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht, ob du transportfähig bist." Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückte, und wenn ich so aussah wie ich mich fühlte dann wurde es endgültig Zeit für eine Generalüberholung. „Es…ich… es geht." Einerseits war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass das stimmte, aber andererseits wollte ich auch unter keinen Umständen wieder getragen werden. Ich leckte mir über die spröden Lippen und sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ge-Gehen wir zu Rufus?" Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, wie ich darauf kam, hatte ich offenbar ins Schwarze getroffen. Es war wie mit Renos Haaren, ich wusste es einfach und hatte einmal mehr nicht die Klappe halten können. Was sollte man also machen? Tseng seinerseits kam scheinbar zu dem Schluss dass er nichts machen konnte und wandte sich zum Gehen, was ich als „Ja" wertete. Zwar gefiel mir diese Situation noch immer nicht, aber inzwischen hatte ich zumindest das _Gefühl_ etwas zu verstehen, auch wenn das nichts daran änderte, dass ich noch immer keine Ahnung von nichts hatte. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass Tsengs Blick nicht mehr auf mir ruhte, sondern stur nach vorne gerichtet war. Apropos stur, kam er mir ohnehin recht angespannt vor, wie angestrengt bemüht seine Haltung nicht aufzugeben.

Diesmal blieb _ich_ wie angewurzelt stehen.

Dieser Gang kam mir unheimlich bekannt vor. Wirklich _unheimlich_ bekannt. So wie das ganze Gebäude. So bekannt, als könnte ich mich hier im Schlaf zurecht finden.- Nur, dass dem eben nicht so war. Konnte das wirklich noch normal sein? Derweil machte Tseng sich offensichtlich keine größeren Gedanken um mich, denn er sah nur über die Schulter zu mir, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen stehen zu bleiben. Vielleicht ging er davon aus, ich würde das Mobiliar bewundern. Oder so. Und dennoch schockierte mich der Blick aus seinen karamellfarbenen Augen, als er mich so unvorbereitet traf, selbst wenn es nicht mehr als ein Aufblitzen war. Ein Blick über die Schulter eben. Wie konnten seine Augen im einen Moment so einen warmen, mitfühlenden Eindruck machen, und im nächsten vor Kälte geradezu brennen? Das war nicht gut, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich folgte ihm.

….Ach verdammt. Hier sah doch sowieso alles gleich aus!

Wenn der Anblick zuvor mich schockiert hatte, dann gab es keinen Ausdruck dafür, was ich empfand, als ich Rufus ShinRa gegenüber stand. Es war einfach alles _falsch_! Ich wusste zwar nicht so recht was ich erwartet hatte, aber das hier stimmte so nicht. Dieser Kerl… sah einfach nicht aus wie ein Rufus ShinRa, schlicht und einfach. Nur dass es eben nicht _schlicht _und_ einfach_ war. Es war alles andere als das. Vermutlich hing es nur mit irgendwelchen verqueren Assoziationen zusammen, aber… Wieder war es wie mit diesen Haaren. Sie waren… einfach falsch gefallen. So wie Rufus… nun, bei ihm war es schon etwas grundlegender. Erst jetzt, als er sich etwas regte, bemerkte ich den reglosen Mann hinter Rufus' Stuhl, und das obwohl er kein Mensch zu sein schien, den man so schnell übersah. Noch so ein merkwürdiger Typ, mit Sonnenbrille in diesem Zwielicht. Am Besten dachte ich gar nicht weiter darüber nach. Und ich hatte auch keine Zeit dazu, denn die reglose, verhüllte Gestalt die mir gegenüber saß fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit und hob langsam den Blick. Tseng, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinter mir stand- na gut, was den Gesichtsausdruck anging gab es nie Beweise, ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen, und dennoch, so abwegig erschien es mir nicht- schien sich erneut etwas anzuspannen. „So… Hana, nicht wahr? Da hast du uns aber einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt." Die Stimme überraschte mich diesmal nicht- ein Umstand, der mich wiederum gründlich erstaunte. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, als dieses sanfte Säuseln, das man eigentlich unmöglich überhören konnte, obwohl es nicht mehr war als ein Flüstern. Als würde er nicht zwei Meter von mir entfernt kerzengerade da sitzen, sondern direkt neben mir vielleicht. Ein unheimlicher Gedanke. Nein, der Abstand war schon ganz gut so. Erwartete er etwa einmal mehr eine Erwiderung von mir? … Ob ich mich daran jemals gewöhnen würde? Nun, wenn er auf eine gewartet hatte, war er nicht so geduldig. „Wir haben eigentlich nicht erwartet dich noch mal hier sitzen zu haben. Überspringen wir den Smalltalk und gehen wir zum… _interessanten_ Part über. Ich mache es auch kurz. Soll mein hochgeschätzter Director hinter dir die Waffe rausholen, die wie wir alle hier wissen in seinem Jackett steckt, oder soll ich veranlassen dass du eine neue ID Card bekommst?" Ich schwieg. Nicht, dass mir einmal mehr nicht auffallen würde, dass ich etwas sagen musste, diesmal war nicht das mein Problem. Ich hatte nur kein Wort verstanden. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Trotzdem konnte ich mich dazu durchringen eine Antwort zu geben, einfach damit ich nicht ewig hier sitzen bleiben musste. „Ich weiß nicht, Sir." Halb hatte ich erwartet, dass Rufus und Tseng auf diese Antwort hin einen kurzen Blick über meinen Kopf hinweg tauschen würden, aber nichts passierte. „Schön, wie du willst." Beeindruckend, der Herr war flexibel. Ich hörte keine unterdrückte Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme, keine Anstrengung irgendetwas zurückzuhalten… Während bei Tseng jeder wusste, dass er seine Emotionen verschloss, bewusst oder nicht, schien Rufus einfach nichts zu haben dass er zurückhalten musste. Das musste ich wohl im Auge behalten. „Wo bist du gewesen, seit damals?" Hm… So schwierig war das doch eigentlich nicht. Oder vielleicht doch. Zwar war ich davon überzeugt, dass Rufus nicht ausrasten würde, aber unter der Oberfläche schien etwas Explosives und eindeutig Gefährliches zu lauern, mehr sogar als bei den beiden anderen. „Ich…. Weiß nicht, Sir. Genau genommen weiß ich gar nichts, glaube ich." Und so war es. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht einmal mehr zu wissen was ich wusste. Eigentlich hätte ich dem eigenartigen ShinRa zu gerne in die Augen gesehen, aber er hatte sich seine Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich nicht mal mehr seine Miene lesen konnte. Irgendetwas sagte mir aber, dass es keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, hätte ich etwas gesehen. Männer wie er gaben sich keine Blöße. „Gar nichts? Nun, ich denke das ist doch ein wenig übertrieben. Wäre das so, hätte es keine große Rolle gespielt, wärst du weiter verschwunden geblieben." Verschwunden. Geblieben. Das sollte heißen, dass sie nach mir gesucht hatten. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? „Ich weiß nichts", wiederholte ich leise, „also hätten Sie sich das wohl sparen können. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten, sie oder ihr Director, oder… oder irgend jemand sonst. Wenn ich sage nichts, dann… dann meine ich wirklich _nichts_! Ich werde Ihnen keine Hilfe sein, egal bei was, also können Sie mich genauso gut wieder vor die Tür setzen." Aber ich wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würden. Sie würden mich nicht hier weg lassen, sie würden mich nicht mein Leben wieder finden lassen. Das wäre zu einfach, und gleichzeitig zu…ungewiss. Nein. Sie wussten was sie mit mir vorhatten, und vermutlich hatten sie das alles vorgeplant. Rufus' Blick traf mich, das spürte ich mehr, als ich es sah, lagen seine Augen doch noch immer im Schatten. Und er lächelte, auch das spürte ich. „Nichts also, ja? Die reine Wahrheit…? Dann bin ich wohl… irgend jemandem zu Dank verpflichtet. Such ihr ein Quartier, Tseng, und sieh zu dass sie sich ausruht….Wir machen morgen an dieser Stelle weiter."


	5. Nuda veritas

1Kapitel 4: Nuda Veritas

Als die Beiden in verschiedene Richtungen verschwunden waren, wandte sich Tseng wieder mir zu, eine Aufmerksamkeit auf die ich hätte verzichten mögen. „Glaubst du, dass du gehen kannst? Wir sollten weiter. Die ganze Sache ging recht schnell, uns kommen nicht oft Turks abhanden, und daher habe ich mir dreister Weise noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht, ob du transportfähig bist." Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückte, und wenn ich so aussah wie ich mich fühlte dann wurde es endgültig Zeit für eine Generalüberholung. „Es…ich… es geht." Einerseits war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass das stimmte, aber andererseits wollte ich auch unter keinen Umständen wieder getragen werden. Ich leckte mir über die spröden Lippen und sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ge-Gehen wir zu Rufus?" Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, wie ich darauf kam, hatte ich offenbar ins Schwarze getroffen. Es war wie mit Renos Haaren, ich wusste es einfach und hatte einmal mehr nicht die Klappe halten können. Was sollte man also machen? Tseng seinerseits kam scheinbar zu dem Schluss dass er nichts machen konnte und wandte sich zum Gehen, was ich als „Ja" wertete. Zwar gefiel mir diese Situation noch immer nicht, aber inzwischen hatte ich zumindest das _Gefühl_ etwas zu verstehen, auch wenn das nichts daran änderte, dass ich noch immer keine Ahnung von nichts hatte. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass Tsengs Blick nicht mehr auf mir ruhte, sondern stur nach vorne gerichtet war. Apropos stur, kam er mir ohnehin recht angespannt vor, wie angestrengt bemüht seine Haltung nicht aufzugeben.

Diesmal blieb _ich_ wie angewurzelt stehen.

Dieser Gang kam mir unheimlich bekannt vor. Wirklich _unheimlich_ bekannt. So wie das ganze Gebäude. So bekannt, als könnte ich mich hier im Schlaf zurecht finden.- Nur, dass dem eben nicht so war. Konnte das wirklich noch normal sein? Derweil machte Tseng sich offensichtlich keine größeren Gedanken um mich, denn er sah nur über die Schulter zu mir, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen stehen zu bleiben. Vielleicht ging er davon aus, ich würde das Mobiliar bewundern. Oder so. Und dennoch schockierte mich der Blick aus seinen karamellfarbenen Augen, als er mich so unvorbereitet traf, selbst wenn es nicht mehr als ein Aufblitzen war. Ein Blick über die Schulter eben. Wie konnten seine Augen im einen Moment so einen warmen, mitfühlenden Eindruck machen, und im nächsten vor Kälte geradezu brennen? Das war nicht gut, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich folgte ihm.

….Ach verdammt. Hier sah doch sowieso alles gleich aus!

Wenn der Anblick zuvor mich schockiert hatte, dann gab es keinen Ausdruck dafür, was ich empfand, als ich Rufus ShinRa gegenüber stand. Es war einfach alles _falsch_! Ich wusste zwar nicht so recht was ich erwartet hatte, aber das hier stimmte so nicht. Dieser Kerl… sah einfach nicht aus wie ein Rufus ShinRa, schlicht und einfach. Nur dass es eben nicht _schlicht _und_ einfach_ war. Es war alles andere als das. Vermutlich hing es nur mit irgendwelchen verqueren Assoziationen zusammen, aber… Wieder war es wie mit diesen Haaren. Sie waren… einfach falsch gefallen. So wie Rufus… nun, bei ihm war es schon etwas grundlegender. Erst jetzt, als er sich etwas regte, bemerkte ich den reglosen Mann hinter Rufus' Stuhl, und das obwohl er kein Mensch zu sein schien, den man so schnell übersah. Noch so ein merkwürdiger Typ, mit Sonnenbrille in diesem Zwielicht. Am Besten dachte ich gar nicht weiter darüber nach. Und ich hatte auch keine Zeit dazu, denn die reglose, verhüllte Gestalt die mir gegenüber saß fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit und hob langsam den Blick. Tseng, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinter mir stand- na gut, was den Gesichtsausdruck anging gab es nie Beweise, ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen, und dennoch, so abwegig erschien es mir nicht- schien sich erneut etwas anzuspannen. „So… Hana, nicht wahr? Da hast du uns aber einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt." Die Stimme überraschte mich diesmal nicht- ein Umstand, der mich wiederum gründlich erstaunte. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, als dieses sanfte Säuseln, das man eigentlich unmöglich überhören konnte, obwohl es nicht mehr war als ein Flüstern. Als würde er nicht zwei Meter von mir entfernt kerzengerade da sitzen, sondern direkt neben mir vielleicht. Ein unheimlicher Gedanke. Nein, der Abstand war schon ganz gut so. Erwartete er etwa einmal mehr eine Erwiderung von mir? … Ob ich mich daran jemals gewöhnen würde? Nun, wenn er auf eine gewartet hatte, war er nicht so geduldig. „Wir haben eigentlich nicht erwartet dich noch mal hier sitzen zu haben. Überspringen wir den Smalltalk und gehen wir zum… _interessanten_ Part über. Ich mache es auch kurz. Soll mein hochgeschätzter Director hinter dir die Waffe rausholen, die wie wir alle hier wissen in seinem Jackett steckt, oder soll ich veranlassen dass du eine neue ID Card bekommst?" Ich schwieg. Nicht, dass mir einmal mehr nicht auffallen würde, dass ich etwas sagen musste, diesmal war nicht das mein Problem. Ich hatte nur kein Wort verstanden. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Trotzdem konnte ich mich dazu durchringen eine Antwort zu geben, einfach damit ich nicht ewig hier sitzen bleiben musste. „Ich weiß nicht, Sir." Halb hatte ich erwartet, dass Rufus und Tseng auf diese Antwort hin einen kurzen Blick über meinen Kopf hinweg tauschen würden, aber nichts passierte. „Schön, wie du willst." Beeindruckend, der Herr war flexibel. Ich hörte keine unterdrückte Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme, keine Anstrengung irgendetwas zurückzuhalten… Während bei Tseng jeder wusste, dass er seine Emotionen verschloss, bewusst oder nicht, schien Rufus einfach nichts zu haben dass er zurückhalten musste. Das musste ich wohl im Auge behalten. „Wo bist du gewesen, seit damals?" Hm… So schwierig war das doch eigentlich nicht. Oder vielleicht doch. Zwar war ich davon überzeugt, dass Rufus nicht ausrasten würde, aber unter der Oberfläche schien etwas Explosives und eindeutig Gefährliches zu lauern, mehr sogar als bei den beiden anderen. „Ich…. Weiß nicht, Sir. Genau genommen weiß ich gar nichts, glaube ich." Und so war es. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht einmal mehr zu wissen was ich wusste. Eigentlich hätte ich dem eigenartigen ShinRa zu gerne in die Augen gesehen, aber er hatte sich seine Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich nicht mal mehr seine Miene lesen konnte. Irgendetwas sagte mir aber, dass es keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, hätte ich etwas gesehen. Männer wie er gaben sich keine Blöße. „Gar nichts? Nun, ich denke das ist doch ein wenig übertrieben. Wäre das so, hätte es keine große Rolle gespielt, wärst du weiter verschwunden geblieben." Verschwunden. Geblieben. Das sollte heißen, dass sie nach mir gesucht hatten. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? „Ich weiß nichts", wiederholte ich leise, „also hätten Sie sich das wohl sparen können. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten, sie oder ihr Director, oder… oder irgend jemand sonst. Wenn ich sage nichts, dann… dann meine ich wirklich _nichts_! Ich werde Ihnen keine Hilfe sein, egal bei was, also können Sie mich genauso gut wieder vor die Tür setzen." Aber ich wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würden. Sie würden mich nicht hier weg lassen, sie würden mich nicht mein Leben wieder finden lassen. Das wäre zu einfach, und gleichzeitig zu…ungewiss. Nein. Sie wussten was sie mit mir vorhatten, und vermutlich hatten sie das alles vorgeplant. Rufus' Blick traf mich, das spürte ich mehr, als ich es sah, lagen seine Augen doch noch immer im Schatten. Und er lächelte, auch das spürte ich. „Nichts also, ja? Die reine Wahrheit…? Dann bin ich wohl… irgend jemandem zu Dank verpflichtet. Such ihr ein Quartier, Tseng, und sieh zu dass sie sich ausruht….Wir machen morgen an dieser Stelle weiter."


	6. Unowned, Unpaid

1Kapitel 5: Unowned, Unpaid

In dieser Nacht lernte ich ihn kennen. Ich drücke das gerne so aus, auch wenn ich ihm ja bereits begegnet war. Es hat einfach… mehr Wahrheit. Das ist alles. Die Dunkelheit bringt die Wahrheit ans Licht, das war schon immer so, das betreffend war ich mir fast sicher, und das wollte schon was heißen. Sagen wir, ich war mir dem betreffend so sicher, wie betreffend der Tatsache, dass die Welt eine Kugel war. Oder so ähnlich. In welcher Hinsicht konnte ich mir schon sicher sein? Im Moment war alles einfach nur merkwürdig, sowohl ich, als auch die Menschen in meinem näheren und weiteren Umfeld- was gerade nicht wirklich ein Unterschied war.

Nachdem er sich mit knappen, angespannten Schritten entfernt und mich mitgenommen hatte, hatte Tseng sich dazu herabgelassen mir ein Zimmer zu besorgen, eine schlichte Freundlichkeit, die ich eigentlich nur dem Befehl seitens Rufus zu verdanken hatte, und die mich dennoch so dankbar machte, dass ich kaum Worte dafür fand. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, hier für jede kleine Aufmerksamkeit unendlich dankbar sein zu müssen, nur um mir hinterher nicht vorwerfen zu können, ich hätte es selbst in den Sand gesetzt, wenn es vorbei war damit.

Und dieser Rufus war sowieso ein komischer Kerl. Einen Moment lang versuchte ich sein Verhalten zu analysieren, aber da ich davon einen ekligen Druck im Kopf bekam, und meine Haut zu kribbeln begann, ließ ich es schließlich gut sein. So weit war ich offensichtlich noch längst nicht. Es würde ja doch nichts ändern, wenn ich verstand was hier vorging, und überhaupt… Wahrscheinlich wollte ich das überhaupt nicht.

Inzwischen war ich mit neuer Kleidung, einem eilig hingezauberten Abendessen und einem abgelegenen Apartment im oberen Bereich des Towers ausgestatten worden und fühlte mich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche fast wieder wie ich selbst, wie man so schön sagte- Was auch immer das in meinem Fall bedeuten mochte. Überhaupt, interessierte mich die Frage wer ich war mit zunehmender Intensität, nachdem ich anfangs nichts anderes gewollt hatte, als endlich zu schlafen- oder zu sterben. In dem Moment hätte das irgendwie noch keinen größeren Unterschied gemacht… Und genau genommen machte es das noch immer nicht. Schließlich war all das nur ein Traum, nicht?

Ich hatte mich mit nassen Haaren ins Bett geworfen, und lag jetzt mit angezogenen Beinen und das Kissen umklammernd unter der kalten, steifen Decke und dachte über den Tag nach. Ich hatte heute einiges in Erfahrung gebracht- was an meinem vorherigen Wissensstand gemessen wenig verblüffend war- und bemühte mich jetzt, all das in Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen, um es mir in Erinnerung zu rufen. Zuerst war das dieser Director…- Nein, schon falsch!

Zuerst war da dieser Vincent Valentine, der wahrscheinlich nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie war! Auf irgendeine verquere Art und Weise fühlte ich mich mit ihm verbunden, trotz seines exzentrischen Auftretens, Die Wärme in seinen Augen beruhigte mich. Zwar war ich mir prinzipiell sicher, dass nicht alle so kalt und berechnend waren, wie Rufus und Tseng, aber manchmal begann ich daran zu zweifeln. Wenn es eine Paranoia war, dann eine, derer ich mir völlig bewusst war.

Tseng… Er war der nächste Baustein. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Erinnerung, wie ich aus dem Wald- dem Schlafenden Wald, der Korrektheit halber, wenn ich mir da schon so sicher war- zu im in den Heli gekommen war, oder danach ins Gebäude, dementsprechend wusste ich auch nicht wer den Helikopter überhaupt gelenkt hatte, oder wie dieses Gebäude von außen aussah, die Stadt… All diese Ereignisse kamen völlig übergangslos, mein Leben war wie ein Theaterstück, bei dem sich die Bühnenbilder immer wieder verschoben.

Dieser Director war wirklich ein seltsamer Fall, genauso wie der Rothaarige und die Blonde… Elena. Ja. Und natürlich… Rufus. Er war absolut undurchschaubar und verwirrend. Noch immer hatte ich das Gefühl, dass irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Rufus ShinRa, der Name war richtig, nur irgendwie…

Ich musste hier raus.

Der Gedanke schob sich mir dazwischen, und ich verlor den Faden.

Zum Teufel, mit einem Mal wurde ich unruhig, obwohl ich eigentlich noch immer todmüde war, und setzte mich auf. Zum Teufel. Genau.

Durch die Gänge wanderte ein zielloses, diffuses Licht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte mir, dass der Himmel in ein dunkles tintenblau getaucht war. Der Mond war nur verschwommen zu erkennen, und Sterne waren gar keine zu sehen. Das Licht das unbestimmt herein drang, und mehr Schatten als Helligkeit mitbrachte, stammte von einigen neonhellen Straßenlaternen auf dem Parkplatz vor- oder hinter dem Gebäude. Abseits der Laternen verschwand alles in tiefer Dunkelheit, auch hier oben kam nicht mehr viel davon an. Der Boden lag schwindelnd tief unter mir.

Es war völlig still um mich herum, und das war auch gut so. Obwohl mich keiner aufgefordert hatte in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben, hatte ich das Gefühl etwas Verbotenes zu tun, indem ich hier herumstrich, und die Stille machte offensichtlich, dass ich allein war. Dachte ich.

Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, spürte ich wie mich jemand an der Schulter berührte- und ich hatte definitiv nichts gehört, nicht mal einen Lufthauch gespürt. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und prallte zurück, ohne zu wissen, was mich erwartete.

Reno fuhr sich durch die ohnehin ruinierte Frisur, und einige Strähne lösten sich aus dem kürzer gewordenen Zopf. Kürzer geworden, insofern ich das beurteilen konnte. Er grinste. „Hey, Prinzessin, hast du dich verlaufen?" Ich entspannte mich minimal, aber einen Moment später wurde mir klar dass ich noch immer wie Espenlaub zitterte. Reno legte den Kopf schräg, und das schwache Licht, das zu uns drang, unterstrich die dünnen roten Linien auf seinen Wangenknochen, und verlieh seinem Gesicht etwas Exotisches. „Was ist? Hast du 'n Geist gesehen?" Nach kurzem Zögern schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Es war doch alles okay… Reno würde mich bestimmt nicht köpfen.

Jetzt grinste er wieder, wirkte allerdings dennoch etwas besorgt. „Gut dass ich dich seh' is 'ne Weile her, nich?"

Das verwirrte jetzt wieder mich. Ein paar Stunden, sicher, aber…Seine Miene veränderte sich nicht, und plötzlich wünschte ich, er könnte wegsehen, nur einmal. Ich musste wieder an seinen kurzen Streit mit dem Director denken, den Hass in seinen Augen, seiner Stimme, das Beben, das durch seinen Körper ging, die Energie, die ihn wie eine Aura umgab...Als er wieder sprach, klang er, als wäre er tausend Jahre alt. Müde, erschöpft...zerbrochen. _Wut._ Eine eiskalte, kochende Welle ziellosen Zorns übernahm mich, überflutete mein Gehirn, meine Sinne, meine Muskeln. _Niemand_ hatte das Recht ihn so zu verletzen. _Niemand. _Es war verrückt; hätte er gewollt, hätte er ihr wahrscheinlich ohne große Anstrengung das Handgelenk brechen können, und dennoch wollte - musste sie ihn beschützen. _Nein._ Falsch. Sie wollte ihn nicht nur beschützen, sie wollte töten was ihm die Schmerzen bereitete, die gerade in seinem Gesicht aufblitzten, zerschmettern, hinrichten, sie wollte Blut an ihren Händen, auf dem Boden, überall, sie wollte Feuer über jene bringen, die es wagten...Erst seine Stimme brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung, obwohl sie - _Sie?_ - einen langen Moment brauchte um zu verstehen, was er sagte.

"Ich wünschte du hättest das nicht getan, Hana..."

_Hana._ Verdammt.

Mit einem Ruck, der durch meinen ganzen Körper ging, war ich wieder bei Bewusstsein, mit dem dringenden Gefühl, dass nicht mehr als eine Sekunde vergangen war. Mir schwindelte. Was war überhaupt passiert? "Ich...was?" Meine Brust fühlte sich an, als würde etwas sehr schweres darauf liegen, etwas wie ein Elefant, oder der berühmte Kleinlaster, den ich in der Ferne wieder auf mich zukommen spürte; düster, schwer, machtvoll, unaufhaltsam..."Wovon redest du überhaupt?" Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Ich hätte mein Zimmer nicht verlassen sollen. Das war es. Immerhin war ich nicht freiwillig hier, wieso hätte man also das Risiko eingehen sollen, dass ich einfach so verschwand? Das wäre albern, bei Nacht und... Ich warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster...halt bei Nacht. Reno antwortete nicht sofort, er schien nachzudenken, und als ich schon von mir aus einen Rückzieher machen wollte, richtete er sich abrupt auf. Ich fuhr zurück, als er der Wand einen Tritt verpasste. "Scheiße..." Sein Knurren bescherte mir wieder eine Gänsehaut. "Scheiße... Er hatte Recht. Wir haben dich verloren."

Die Nacht war eine Katastrophe. Nachdem ich endlich in mein Zimmer zurück gekehrt war, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Zu nah ging mir sein versteinerter Gesichtsausdruck, und auch meinen verrückten Anfall von Größenwahn hatte ich nicht vergessen, hatte aber zumindest aufgehört mich zu fragen, was ich mir dabei gedacht hatte - was da in mich gefahren war. Reno musste doch etwas gemerkt haben, oder? Nun, vielleicht auch nicht. Ja...Reno. Wie konnte man so jemanden vergessen? Konnte ich ihn wirklich gekannt haben? Sicher, ein kleinwenig beunruhigend war er schon. Vielleicht machte er mir sogar angst, aber...ach, ich musste ein furchtbarer Mensch sein!

Reno jedenfalls war in Ordnung. Noch einmal würde ich ihn jedenfalls nicht vergessen. So viel war klar.

Der Morgen brach an, kalt, tot, feucht und klebrig wie ein Fisch in Öl. Tseng seinerseits, sah mindestens genauso kalt und tot aus - nur weniger ekelerregend, zugegeben... Irgendetwas sagte mir dennoch, dass ich mich an Tagen wie diesem von ihm fernhalten sollte. Seine Lippen waren zu einer festen Linie zusammengepresst, nicht ganz so weiß wie sein Gesicht. Das allerdings auch nicht wirklich weiß war. Mehr grau. Aber das war nicht das, was mich erschreckte. Was mich davon überzeugte, dass mit ihm definitiv nicht gut Kirschen essen war, war sehr viel weniger subtil. Es lag eher in der viel zu straffen Art, wie er eine Schultern und seine Arme hielt. Obwohl ich unter dem Anzug nicht wirklich etwas erkennen konnte, war ich davon überzeugt, dass sein ganzer Körper so angespannt war, dass er beinahe vibrierte. Beinahe. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, versuchte ich mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen - und das war nicht so einfach! Ich meine, kommt schon. Während er vollständig angezogen war, trug ich nach wie vor ein Nachthemd, das mir nicht gehörte, während mein Kopf Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vogelnest haben musste. Vermutlich bemerkte er das nicht mal, aber unangenehm war es mit trotzdem, obwohl ich zweifellos andere Probleme hatte. Und eins davon stand vor mir.

"Die Besprechung mit dem Präsidenten wurde verschoben. Ich komme, um dich für einen Rundgang durch die Innenstadt Midgars abzuholen. Zieh dich an. Ich werde hier warten."

Einen Augenblick lang starrte ich den Director irritiert an. Nun...Manieren hatte er ja offenbar. Obwohl das nicht wirklich etwas änderte. Dann war er halt _höflich_ und erschreckend. Irgendwie stellte ich fest, dass mich das überhaupt nicht überraschte.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, hatte ich Tseng für etwas unheimlich gehalten, für kühl, distanziert und schweigsam. Nun, was das anging...offenbar hatte ich Recht gehabt. Auf dem Weg von dem Zimmer in dem ich einquartiert worden war ins Foyer, sprach keiner ein Wort. Und der Weg war nicht annähernd so kurz wie man meinen sollte, es kam mir vor, als wäre ich mehrere Kilometer weit, durch immer gleich aussehende Gänge gelaufen; und das Schweigen erschöpfte mich. Nur leider hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, welches Thema ich gefahrlos ansprechen konnte, ohne von ihm postwendend abgeschmettert zu werden. Immerhin war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er nicht in Plauderstimmung war. Überhaupt, begriff ich nicht was er von mir erwartete. Überhaupt nichts begriff ich! Es war wie ein Fluch, der mich verfolgte, was ich auch tat. _Stadtbesichtigung_...Mir war ziemlich klar, dass das ein Vorwand war - nur für was wusste ich nicht. _Und dann dieses Schweigen! _Während Tseng mir galant einen der Türflügel aufhielt, hatte ch das Gefühl bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Würde er mich zumindest ansehen! Während Renos andauernder Blickkontakt mich nervös gemacht hatte, war es das gleiche mit der aufgesetzten Distanz des Directors. - Wobei... Wie kam ich auf 'aufgesetzt'? Darüber konnte ich mir wirklich kein Urteil erlauben. Vielleicht war das auch nicht nötig. Vielleicht brachte es nichts, überall das nachzudenken. Vielleicht musste ich es für den Moment gut sein lassen.

"Ich möchte mit dir reden. Hana."

Aber vielleicht konnte ich das auch nicht.

Fragend sah ich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. Er wollte mit mir reden? Das war mir aber ganz neu. Ob ihm gerade jemand eine neue Software ins Gehirn geladen hatte? Eine die mit zwischenmenschlichen Kompetenzen zu tun hatte? Na gut, mich auf so ein Niveau herabzulassen war vielleicht unnötig, aber trotzdem...Wer sagte ihm, dass ich noch mit _ihm_ reden wollte? Schließlich war sein Verhalten nicht eben nett! "Worüber?" Über Rufus ShinRa.

"Über die Nacht bevor du verschwunden bist." _Autsch._ Volltreffer. Seine Stimme bebte. War das Nervosität? _Verdammt. _Was hatte er angestellt, in betreffender Nacht? Wir.

"...Weil?"

Der Director räusperte sich, blieb allerdings nicht stehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich graue Fassaden vorbei ziehen und wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne. "Ich möchte wissen, an wie viel davon du dich noch erinnerst... Und wie viel das, was wir getan haben, mit dem zu tun hat...Was...passiert ist. Dein _Verschwinden_."

Dieses Mal hatte das Wort eine so merkwürdige Betonung, dass ich für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken spielte darauf einzugehen, aber dann schien mir der Inhalt seiner Worte doch wichtiger zu sein. _Nochmal Autsch_.

"Ich weiß nicht mal wovon sie reden, Director. Es tut mir Leid."

Der Angesprochene stieß hörbar die Luft aus. So erleichtert? Das war ja fast beleidigend. Ich bemühte mich, den Gedanken an das, was in dieser Nacht passiert war - oder eben auch nicht - aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ich mir seiner Nähe nur allzu bewusst war. Meine Brust zog sich zusammen, als hätte ich einen klaustrophebischen Anfall, obwohl auf der Straße nun wirklich genug Platz war, und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich gefragt: "Was war denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ganz egal, wie überempfindlich ich war, das Knurren, das aus Tsengs Brustkorb aufzusteigen schien, bildete ich mir jedenfalls nicht ein. Überrascht blickte ich zu ihm auf, aber seinem kontrollierten Gesicht war nichts davon anzumerken. Seine Züge waren Eis. "Tseng. Nicht Sir. Nicht Director. Zumindest momentan nicht." Er machte eine Kunstpause. "Und _nein_, dass darfst du nicht." Ich blinzelte. Nun, das war...eine klare Ansage. Und irgendwie war ich ja auch selbst Schuld. Hatte ich nicht gefragt? Doch, das hatte ich. Anstatt zu antworten - was ich gerade wirklich für unnötig erachtete, ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Straße schweifen. Das Ergebnis war überraschend grau. Nicht nur die Straße und die Häuser, nein. Auch der Himmel, die Autos...und auf irgendeine Art und weise sogar die Menschen. Alle Farben warn wie ausgewaschen, und als ich versucht unauffällig zu Tseng sah, um herauszufinden, ob dieser verrückte Zauber auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, bemerkte ich, dass er sich überhaupt nicht geändert hatte. Er war von jeher farblos, und der Vergleich mit diesem Regentag kam mir in den Sinn. Mit diesem _schmutzigen _Regentag. Zwar kam ich mir gehässig vor, aber das änderte überhaupt nichts daran, wie richtig das klang. Nicht, dass ich ihn für schmutzig hielt, aber da war etwas unerklärliches, das den Blick auf den Director - Tseng - zu trüben schien, als wäre er auf der anderen Seite einer beschlagenen Fensterscheibe. Zweifellos da, aber unmöglich zu erkennen, nicht verklärt, sondern beschmutzt. Nicht unsichtbar, sondern voller Tarnfarbe. Direkt vor meiner Nase, aber nicht zum Greifen nah. Als würde ihm mein Starren nicht gefallen, verspannte mein Begleiter sich merklich, und ich taxierte lieber die Leute, die uns entgegen kamen...oder tat zumindest als ob. Irgendwann rang ich mich tatsächlich dazu durch wieder das Wort zu erheben. "Also...war das der Grund, aus dem du mich abgeholt hast?" Die Antwort kam postwendend, so abrupt, dass der Ausdruck 'wie aus der Pistole geschossen' eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekam, und ich mir einen Moment lang nicht sicher war, ob er etwas gesagt hatte. "Nein." Anstatt mich zu fragen, ob das wirklich sinnvoll war, machte ich einfach weiter - sonst würde das Schweigen wieder Besitz von unserem munteren Teekränzchen ergreifen. "Warum dann? Und jetzt sag nicht, dass du mir die Stadt zeigen willst, _Tseng_." Er schwieg. Mist.

Obwohl ich mich bemühte ihn nicht anzusehen, fiel mir durchaus auf, dass seine Miene keine Spur weicher wurde. Eher noch eine Spur härter. Vielleicht war das ja das Ergebnis dieser einen Nacht. Wir hatten uns womöglich einfach gestritten. Oder ich hatte ihn bei etwas erwischt, bei dem ich ihn nicht hätte erwischen sollen. Vielleicht...Nein, es brachte nichts ein, darüber nachzudenken, und ihn nochmal danach fragen war auch keine gute Idee. Stattdessen fragte ich in einem vorsichtigen, beiläufigen Tonfall, der gleich viel mehr nach meiner momentanen Gemütslage klang: "Weißt du...Sie, Verzeihung, tut mir Leid. Wissen Sie, was für eine Art Verbindung ich zu '_diesen ganzen Freaks_' den Leuten von ShinRa hatte?" Dieses Mal nickte Tseng knapp, was zwar keine Reaktion war, mir ansonsten aber nicht wirklich weiterhalf. Es hatte tatsächlich keinen Sinn. Wie es aussah, hatte dieser Kerl nicht die Absicht mich aufzuklären, und damit musste ich offenbar klar kommen. Was im Klartext bedeuten musste: Stillhalten, mit machen, und abwarten was diese Leute für Pläne mit mir hatten. Irgendwie war dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich nach meinem Geschmack.

Die Straßen durch die wir gingen, waren zunehmend enger und düsterer geworden, und das auf eine Art, die durch das schwache Licht, das durch die Wolkendecke drang, eher noch hervorgehoben wurde. Ich war so beschäftigt damit mich umzusehen, dass es ein paar Schritte dauerte, bis ich bemerkte, dass Tseng von meiner Seite gewichen war, und ich folgte ihm eher widerstrebend in den Flur eines Wohnblockes. Dennoch stellte ich keine Fragen. Das Licht im Flur war nicht an, und es war trotz der frühen Tageszeit drückend düster. Als ich ihm die Treppe hinauf folgte, klammerte ich mich an das nicht sonderlich vertrauenserweckende Kunststoffgeländer, den Blick fest auf die glatten Steinstufen gerichtet. Das hier drohte ein langer Tag zu werden.

Das Betreten seiner Wohnung war eine Offenbarung, ein Kulturschock. - Und ich wusste auf den ersten Blick, dass es seine Wohnung war, wenn auch nicht sein Zuhause. Gedeckte Farben, klare Linien, Glas, Leder, Teakholz... und alles wie unberührt. Trotzdem war an der beiläufigen Art, auf die er sein - akkurat gefaltetes - Jackett über die Lehne eines Küchenstuhles hängte zu erkennen, das er länger hier wohnte. _Wohnte_, nicht _lebte_. Dafür war all das zu gekünstelt, zu ordentlich. Wobei das auch an dem Director selbst liegen konnte. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mir bei meinem versehentlichen Versuch ihn zu dutzen, anbieten (-befehlen) würde genau das zu tun, und das nichts gekommen war, hatte mich verunsichert. Schließlich hatte er mich auch gebeten (-angewiesen) ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Ich schreckte auf. Ohne besonderen Grund. Tseng stand mit verschränkten Armen in einer Tür die vom Flur abging, einseitig von dem hellen Lichtschein beleuchtet, der aus dem Raum fiel. Es war schwer zu entscheiden, ob das Licht seine Gesichtszüge weicher machte, oder noch distanzierter. Seine hohen Wangenknochen warfen Schatten über sein Gesicht, und ließen seinen Blick auf beunruhigende Art vernichtend wirken. Wie ein Todesurteil. Beklemmend atemberaubend. Er hob die Hand. Winkte mich zu sich. Verschwand in das Zimmer. Ich hörte seine Stimme, als ich ihm sehr langsam folgte. "Du willst doch reden, nicht? Dann starr mich nicht an, als hätte ich drei Augen."

Es war die Küche, und ein offener Durchgang schien in eine Art Wohnzimmer zu führen, das ebenso unangerührt wirkte, wie der Rest des Hauses, den ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Kaum war ich durch die Tür getreten, sah ich mich einer kurzen Fensterfront gegenüber, die genau die Lücke zwischen zwei Nachbargebäuden ausnutzte, und... nichts sehen ließ. Mehr Häuser, die stur den Blick auf etwas anderes verbaten. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte ich ein Schaudern und richtete meinen Blick wieder auf meinen Gastgeber, der an der Theke lehnte und mich nachdenklich betrachtete. "Weißt du, Hana... Da ist eine Menge, das du wissen solltest, aber eins ist wichtig. Für uns beide." Meine Stimme versagte, als seine Augen mich an Ort und Stelle festnagelten und ich musste mich räuspern. "Und...und das wäre?" Wieder ließ Tseng sich Zeit mit der Antwort, doch diesmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es eine Kunstpause war. Die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. "Wie viel Turk noch in dir übrig ist, nach all dem. Das wird alles entscheiden."

_Rufus lächelte. Ihm schwindelte kurz, und er lehnte sich vorsichtshalber an den Fensterrahmen.__Die Wunde auf seiner Stirn pulsierte, wie ein eigener, bösartiger Herzschlag, der tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien. Es hatte schon etwas ironisches, dass es ihn zuerst an einer so offensichtlichen Stelle erwischt hatte, aber vielleicht war das gerade gut so. Es hatte ihm bei all dem hier geholfen, ihn erst auf die Idee gebracht, und seine hand behinderte ihn bei weitem mehr. Ganz ohne sein zutun wie es schien, strich seine gesunde Hand über die Glasscheibe. Er stand gerade weit genug entfernt um seinen Atem nicht das Glas beschlagen zu lassen. Trotz allem... Er war verseucht. Krank. Besessen. Fehlerhaft. Er war nie zuvor krank gewesen, so weit er sich erinnern konnte. Und das war auch gut so.__Er hasste es, gehandicapt zu sein. Von außen so gekennzeichnet, wie er sich innerlich fühlte. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht an das Schicksal, aber was, wenn er sich irrte? Er neigte nicht dazu, sich gegen das Gefüge zu sträuben, aber gab es ein Beispiel für ein allmächtiges Schicksal, das offensichtlicher war, als sein Leben? Vielleicht nicht. Nein. Nein. Es gab Themenverhalte, auf die der Ausdruck 'keine Wahl haben' wie eine billige Parodie wirkte, und dieser war einer davon. Seine Karten waren von Anfang an ausgespielt gewesen, und er sah nur noch zu, wie sie langsam, eine nach der anderen aufgedeckt wurden. Was für eine Show. Natürlich hatte er nie versucht -_

"_Sir?"_

_**Er hatte die Tür nicht gehört. Er hatte die verdammte Tür nicht gehört!**_

_In einer Bewegung, die mehr Reflex war, als alles andere, fuhr er zur Tür herum, obwohl er die Stimme längst zweifelsfrei identifiziert hatte - und das war zu viel. Die Welt machte einen Satz, kippte, er unterdrückte einen heftigen Würgreiz, seine Hände griffen ins Leere, suchend, und fanden gerade als sich sein Schwerpunkt verlagerte die Kante seines Schreibtisches. Er sah Sternchen._

"_Sir!" __**Shit.**__ Eine Hand berührte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter, und die Panik war unüberhörbar. Wieder hatte er nichts gehört, nicht wie Elena den Raum durchquert hatte und auch nicht wie sie ihn angesprochen hatte - und das hatte sie schon ein paar Mal. Fast als wäre er für einen Moment völlig weg gewesen. Ohnmächtig geworden war er zumindest nicht; er stand noch auf den Beinen. Als sanfte Hände ihm halfen sich aufzurichten, rechnete Rufus für einen Moment damit gerügt zu werden, weil er aufgestanden war, doch dann fiel ihm ein wer ihn derart überrascht hatte, und er machte sich los, um sich eigenständig auf seinen Stuhl fallen zu lassen. Es gab nur eine Person, die es wagte, ihn zurechtzuweisen, wenn auch mit gebührender Diskretion, und das war sicher nicht Elena. Unglaublich, er hatte diese Schwäche. Er war nicht annähernd so angegriffen, wie er den Rest der Welt - und selbst seine Turks - glauben machen wollte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ihn solche Anfälle mit erschreckend schnell zunehmender Häufigkeit überfielen. So langsam wurde es tatsächlich kritisch, das war gar nicht gut. Als er sich einigermaßen entspannt zurückgelehnt hatte, warf Rufus der jungen Frau vor ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der sie erstarren ließ wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. "Und, was beschert mir die Freude deines Besuchs, Turk?"_

_Glücklicherweise hatte die Krankheit seine Stimme unangetastet gelassen, die obwohl leise, noch immer klar und fest war. - Ein Segen in seinem Geschäft. Seine bestechend ruhige Stimme, derer er sich durchaus bewusst war, war so ziemlich das einzige relevante positive Erbe seines Vaters gewesen. Vorausgesetzt man erachtete seine ausgewaschenen blauen Augen nicht als relevant. Oder die ebenso blasse Farbe seiner Haare. Er hasste es, sich im Spiegel zu sehen._

"_Es geht mir gut. Was gibt es_?"_ Die Turk biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sehr unauffällig. Dieses Mädchen hatte noch eine Menge zu lernen. Aber nicht von ihm._

"_Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden. Haben sie..." Langsam regte sich ungeduldige Nervosität in dem Präsidenten und seine Augen verengten sich ganz leicht. "Was?"_

"Was?" Meine Augen schnellten von dem Text hoch, der vor mir lag, und ich schaffte es nicht das Misstrauen darin zu unterdrücken. Mein Herz schlug ein Tempo ein, dem ich so nicht ganz folgen konnte, die Anspannung in meiner Stimme hätte mich ohnehin verraten. "Was?", wiederholte ich, diesmal weniger erschrocken, und sah Tseng eindringlich an, als er nicht antwortete. Inzwischen hatten wir es uns in seiner Wohnzimmer-Ecke bequem gemacht, das kühle Leder unter mir beruhigte mein plötzlich und grundlos aufflackerndes Temperament immer wieder. Vor jedem von uns stand ein gefülltes Wasserglas, und keiner von uns hatte bis jetzt einen Schluck genommen. Außerdem lag auf meinem Schoß ein Aktenordner. Ein Aktenordner über mich, sagte Tseng. Ein Aktenordern über Hana, sagte die Beschriftung. Und doch über mich... sagte dieser Inhalt. Mir war kalt. Mir war sehr, sehr kalt. Denn ich erinnerte mich an diese Geschichten von der ersten Seite. Und der Zweiten. Aber danach war Schluss. Die distanzierten und vor allem umständlichen Sätze riefen keine Bilder vor meinem inneren auge hervor, wie Tseng zweifellos gehofft hatte, aber all diese Dinge waren mir nicht _neu_, und das machte mir angst. Definitiv. Da war einfach ein Gefühl von Wiedererkennen, das durchaus erschreckend war. Auf diesen ersten Seiten ging es offensichtlich um Hanas frühe Kindheit, und das schickte mir ein eisiges Erschaudern die Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben, wie einen Gruß von damals. Denn ich wusste jetzt, dass ich Hana war, und das war nicht gut. Oder doch? Verdammt! Damit, dass ich herausfand wer ich wirklich war, sollte sich doch eigentlich alles auflösen! Dieses Verwirrspiel sollte eigentlich endlich ein Ende haben! Tseng sollte eigentlich endlich seinen Willen haben! Plötzlich fühlte ich mich betrogen. Und erschöpft. Und resigniert. Und schockiert. Ich konnte nicht mehr sagen, dass all das hier nichts mit mir zu tun hatte, na schön. Na und? Was änderte das schon? Was änderte es schon, dass ich - was auch immer - überlebt hatte? Ich war trotzdem tot!

"Rede endlich mit mir, Tseng!" Assistant Director. Turk. Wutai. Midgar. ShinRa. Soldier. Die Götter waren Hurensöhne, alle miteinander, so viel war mir inzwischen klar - Rufus ShinRa einbegriffen.

Tseng seufzte. Was immer hon eine Reaktion war. Vielleicht. Aber es klang matt. So matt wie jemand klingt, der sehr lange wach gewesen war, und sehr viele Opfer gebracht hatte, und sich jetzt fragte, ob es das Wert gewesen war. "Das würde ich ja. Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir reden. Aber ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich habe selbst genug Fragen."

Er blickte auf, und plötzlich begriff ich, dass er tatsächlich sehr lange wach gewesen war. Nur, dass er völlig überzeugt war, das richtige getan zu haben. Was auch immer er getan hatte. Nach der ausweichenden Beschreibung in meiner Lektüre zu schließen, wollte ich das nicht wissen. Auch gut. Ich befürchtete bloß, ich würde es dennoch erfahren. Von Mitspracherecht vermutlich keine Rede. Wie zynisch das aber auch war.

"Dann sag mir, was ihr jetzt mit mir vorhabt, du und dein Boss!" Das war offensichtlich kein guter Vorschlag, Tsengs Blick wurde wieder merklich kühler. So um die tausend Grad. Als ich schon abwehrend die Hände hob, gab er nur merkwürdig tonlos zurück: "Er ist auch _dein_ Boss. Du bist eine Turk." Nein, also das war mir jetzt aber neu. "So weit war ich auch schon." Wieder breitete sich in mir eine erschreckend aggressive Unruhe aus, die sich von meinem Magen über den Solarplexus ausbreitete und anscheinend vor hatte von mir Besitz zu ergreifen. "Leg mal eine andere Platte auf, ich glaub nämlich diese hat einen Sprung. Das klingt nicht schön verlass dich drauf."

Entschlossen zu gehen sprang aich auf die Füße, und der Ordner rutschte auf den Boden; der Glastisch neben der Couch wackelte bedenklich, und ich weigerte mich, meinem Gastgeber auch nur einen Blick zu schenken. Ich hatte genug, und irgendetwas in mir zerrte an meinen Innereien. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz dabei. Da war nur Hass.

Fast hatte ich die Hand auf meiner Schulter erwartet. Ohne mein bewusstes zutun fuhr ich herum, mehr als bereit für einen Kampf - einen blutigen Kampf, doch so weit kam es nicht. Noch nicht. Meine Hand wurde auf halber Strecke abgefangen. Wieder spürte ich nichts. Gar nichts. Es wurde nur dunkel. Durch den Schleier, der sich wie ein Fangnetz über meinen Geist senkte, glaubte ich eine Stimme zu hören. Eine weibliche Stimme, sanfte Stimme, wunderschöne Stimme. Aber sie sagte nichts. Die Stimme schwieg.

Ich hatte mich geirrt, sehr geirrt. Die Götter waren keine Hurensöhne.

Tot.

Die Götter waren tot.

Nein. Der _Tod_ war mein Gott.

In der Nacht sind alle Krähen schwarz, und alle Götter sind ein Gott.


End file.
